1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates broadly to spa tub and pool fixtures. More particularly, this invention relates to spa tub and pool fixtures which are easily and quickly installable.
2. State of the Art
Spa tubs are generally relatively deep vacuum formed tubs having a smooth acrylic interior surface and a relatively rougher fiberglass back. The tubs are provided with a number of fixtures including water jet assemblies. The appeal of a spa tub is primarily due to the hydrotherapy provided by the number of pressurized water jets recessed into the tub wall which provide a massaging action.
In particular, each hydrotherapy jet assembly is connected to a pressurized water supply and an air supply. The pressurized water flows through a hydrotherapy jet assembly having a venturi (or expanded nozzle). As the water flows through the venturi, the water at the center of the venturi moves more rapidly than the water along the sides of the venturi. As a result, a low pressure area is created at the center of the venturi. Air is drawn from an inlet into the low pressure area and mixes with the water. The mixture of pressurized water and air thereby provide an aerated therapeutic jet of water.
Well-known hydrotherapy jet assembly fixtures (i.e., those available from Jacuzzi Bros.) generally include four components: a wall fitting, a gasket, a jet valve body, and caulk. A first step in installing a jet assembly is drilling a hole in the tub wall from the inside of the tub through to the back of the tub at the desired location of the fixture. Next the back of the tub surround the drill site must be ground smooth, flat, and parallel to the interior of the tub. This grinding is done by eye and introduces a margin for potential error into the installation. The gasket is placed onto the wall fitting, and the wall fitting is inserted through the drill hole from the interior of the tub, such that the gasket is between the wall fitting and the interior surface of the tub. The jet valve body is then attached to the portion of the wall fitting exiting the back of the tub. However, the tubs are relatively deep. Therefore, two persons are required to install the fixture in the tub. One person holds the wall fitting stationary from the interior of the tub, while the other person threads the jet valve body onto the wall fitting from the back of the tub such that the wall fitting and the jet valve body sandwich the tub wall. A bead of caulk seals the jet valve body to the back of the tub wall. The jet assembly is then connected to a water conduit and an air conduit.
This method of installation using the available hydrotherapy jet fixtures is cumbersome and inefficient primarily because it requires two persons to install.
Similar problems are faced when installing other fixtures into the wall of a spa tub or a pool, as they are often installed in a manner similar to the hydrotherapy jet fixture. The prior art requires a substantial amount of skill to properly install the fixtures.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a tub or pool fixture assembly which is easy to install.
It is another object of the invention to provide a tub or pool fixture assembly which does not require significant skill to install.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a tub or pool fixture assembly which has a smaller potential margin for error on installation.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a tub or pool fixture assembly which can be installed by a single person.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a tub or pool fixture assembly which has fewer components.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a tub or pool fixture assembly which is reliable.
It is still a further object of the invention to provide a tub or pool fixture assembly which does not require the use of sealants, adhesives, or o-rings.
In accord with these objects which will be discussed in detail below, a tub or pool fixture assembly is provided which has fewer component parts and which can, in most embodiments, be installed into a tub wall entirely from the interior of the tub and in fewer installation steps than the prior art.
According to one embodiment of the invention, a hydrotherapy jet assembly includes a resilient grommet and a jet valve body. The grommet has a lip, a body having an inner surface and an outer surface, and a raised bead running the inner surface circumference. The inner surface includes a tapered portion tapering away from the lip. The jet valve body has a water entry port, an air conduit, a lip, and an external circumferential groove for interlocking with the raised bead of the grommet, and a water fitting. According to a method of the invention, the grommet is inserted from the inside of the tub through a hole drilled in a tub wall until the lip of the grommet seats flush with the tub wall. The jet valve body is inserted from the inside of tub until the bead of the grommet interlocks with the groove of the jet valve body and the lip of the jet valve body abuts the lip of the grommet. With this design and method of installation no back grinding is required of the drilled hole and no other sealant, such as a gasket, caulking, or o-ring, is required for installation.
According to another embodiment of the invention, the assembly includes a grommet with a raised bead and a tapered inner surface, a jet valve body having a circumferential groove for engaging the grommet and a water entry port, a water fitting, and a second grommet for coupling the water entry port and the water fitting. The jet valve body further includes an air conduit for coupling to an air supply.
Other embodiments of the hydrotherapy jet of the invention are also provided. It will be appreciated that the grommet and fixture system of the invention can be used for other tub and pool fixtures, including but not limited to, suction fittings, air control fittings, power switches, skim filters, and lighting fixtures, as disclosed herein.
With each of above embodiments it will be further appreciated that a system is provided which permits easy installation into a tub wall and requires fewer component parts. Most importantly, the installation of each embodiment may be completed by one person. From the foregoing it will also be appreciated that the methods and apparatus are readily adaptable for robotic assembly.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reference to the detailed description taken in conjunction with the provided figures.